Carribean Dance
by NominNoms
Summary: It was like the motherload of Twinkies, chips, Oreos, crakers, lollipop, Hersheys, Kitkat's, and Twix bars" this is the story of Rebbeca who helps Ranger and Steph get their heads on straight.
1. Vans and Swamp Muck

a/n this is a babe story, just with one more person added. lolz. JE's makin the dough, not me.

**Vans and Swamp Muck**

RebbeccaPOV

I started running faster, pumping my legs to full force. I could hear him huffing and puffing behind me. Just a little farther… I jumped into the icy cold Little Manatee River (a sprout off of the Manatee river), two blocks from my house in Bradenton, Florida. I started to swim across the river, thankfully the current wasn't too strong, and I was able get to the opposite bank. My cousin, Jason Kleurvolle, loved himself too much to swim in clothes. He started to pace on the other side of the river, his green eyes spewing hated and malice. I smirked back at still panting from my swim. I got up and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jason yelled over to me.

"I don't know" I replied, walking into the woods.

After forever of walking, it was starting to get lighter, so, I figured it was about 3 o'clock in the morning. Just endless pine's and palmettos…pretty boring…and then…

_Slop!_

Oh. Shit. Swamp muck! Yuck! I was ankle deep in a mixture of mud, fish shit, and some green liquidly stuff…kind of don't want to know what it is. Then, a sudden thought hit me. Oh. My. God. MY VANS! MY FREAKING 50 DOLLAR VANS! I jumped out of the swamp muck. My. Poor. Baby's. I couldn't even see the blue! And it was all slimy and sticky…ewww… I leaned down and peeled off my shoes and socks, stuffed the stocks into the right shoe, picked em up and resumed walking. My poor vans…

It was about noon, and the woods were getting thinner and I could swear I could hear a motor running… and by loudness of it, I'd say v-tech engine. Okay, defiantly the woods were getting thinner, and oh. My. God. That's the biggest goddamn truck I've ever seen! I dived behind sagebrush as a hulk of a guy came out of the log cabin 'bout 10 ft from the freakin monster truck. No, I'm serious! This thing probly ate luxury cars for breakfeast. It looked like a Ford f-150, but I could be wrong…Oh hey, the bed had a tarp over it! Escape route! I waited till the hulk went back inside, scuttled to the door of the bed and climbed in. There was nothing in there except for a couple empty gas cans and a long metal chain coiled up in a corner. Oh well, more room for me. I hear the door close and someone locking it, and then silence,

And then the shit hit the fan.

I was yanked from my hiding spot my two very strong mocha colored arms. Oh shit, I thought. I then came face with two dark brown pools spitting fire. Oh shit.

"Oh shit." I stated owled eyed. Then angry eyes quirked an eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow back. The eyes narrowed. Oh boy.

"Who are you and what were you doing in my truck?" Angry eyes asked, no, demanded.

"Running away from my cousin-slash-gaurdian cause he beats me." I said in a little voice. Whoa, mouth not connected to brain. Then, both of angry eye's brows raised. Silently, I knew what he was asking. But, I ain't gonna tell him while I'm being man handled! " Now, if you would put me down and stop making me think my arms are gonna break, I would tell you who I was." The arms released me abrubtly, making me land on my ass. I glared up at the hulk/angry eyes. I got up, brushed the sand off my jeans and stood with my arms crossed in front of me and my chin up defiantly.

"My names Rebbecca Kluervolle, what's your's?"

"I'm…."

a/n sooo, cliffey! who do ya think it is? hint: not ranger! better intake on Rebbeccas life and kudos to people who get the mystery man's name right... and mabey a cookie ;P also, this is a chapter story and the chapters will get longer, this is just a taste.


	2. Condoms and Cockroaches

Hey peoples! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, schools been hectic to say the least. But on winter break now! Yay! Will be updating more over the holidays.

**Condoms and Cockroaches**

"I'm….Silvio" Angry eyes said. Well, I guess I should stop calling him angry eyes and the hulk…I wonder what would happen if I called him that…probably shouldn't find out.

"Well," I said crossing over to the door of the bed "can I get my Vans?" Not waiting for an answer, I just climbed in, grabbed the caked shoes and climbed back out with my hand over my nose. Holy high heavens, these things stink! I looked at my mud clumps, sighed, and looked at Silvio. He had his face screwed up at the smell.

"Swamp muck?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I said sighing. He started walking toward the houses door.

"Hey, where ya going?" I said keeping pace with him "and how'd you know I was in the bed of the truck?" I questioned. I'm curious, so sue me.

"Ever heard of windows?" We were in the living room now. I looked around. The house was a pig stye, with garbage littering just about every inch of the place.

"Ever heard of cleaning?" I fired right back. He narrowed his eyes at me. Man, he needs a sense of humor. I turned my back to look out the door (didn't really know why…) something hit me in the back of the head and lights out.

Aw Shit

_Ow, my head _was my first thought my second was mostly consisted of words too harsh too say. I moved around too try to see where I was. By the way the walls were very tight around me and I could feel what felt like a vacuum behind me, I'd say I was in a…Closet! Oh yea, I'm so smart! I felt around with my hands, relieved to find that they were in front of me. Some rope just tied them together. It wasn't particularly thick, but not thin either.

I stooped over in the tiny closet and reached out and turned the knob, walking into what looked like the kitchen. Cherry hard wood floors, oak cabinets with glass panes, double chrome sink, and what looked like a smoker, but I couldn't be sure. I walked out into the living room and took a better look at it. A scruffy looking plaid couch, scuffed coffee table strewn with various food wrappers, more of the cherry hard wood floors, and exposed wood beams for a ceiling. I walked back into the kitchen and went to open a drawer and…towels. Okay, open another drawer, and, bingo! Knife drawer. Reaching in, I grabbed a small brown pocket knife, maneuvering it so I could saw off the rope.

Once I got the rope off, cutting myself a few times, I rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to eat. Okay, that thing we call a stomach? Yeah, well it was making enough noise to wake the dead. I opened the last cupboard and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. It was like, the mother-load of Twinkies, chips, Oreo's, crackers, lollipops, and Hershey's, Kitkats, and Twix bars. I grabbed two of each (besides the chips), stuffed in various pockets, and went back to the living room. I started shifting through the mail strewn haphazardly across the couch. Bill, bill, porn renewal? Ewww... Bill, bill, pay check! I picked up the slip of paper and looked at the name slot. Silvio...Ventura?

I fell down on the floor clutching my stomach from laughing so hard. I started singing the slinky song

_Everyone loves a slinky,_

_You gotta get a slinky,_

_A slinky, a slinky,_

_Go slinky go!_

(A/n for everyone who has no clue what's going on, watch ace Ventura slinky song...lolz...a/n)

Once I got myself under control, I looked back at the check. Rangeman L.L.C? Miami! I have to travel to Miami just to give that loser a piece of my mind! But, if I went to Miami, Jason wouldn't be able to track me down like he usually does. Yes I have tried to runaway before, he always caught me. But, if I go to Miami...

I started searching for a safe or spare change. I mean, the guy knocked me out, tied my hands together, and put me in a closet! The least he could do is lend me some money to buy a bus ticket so I could go kick his ass.

All in all, I found 2.00$ worth of change in his couch, also 3 pizza crusts, _9 _condoms...optimistic ain't he? Some lint and a thread spool? 5.00$ under his bed, along with more condoms, and .50 cents under his sink with a side of dead cockroaches. 7.50 $. Not bad, enough to get a bus ticket.

I walked out of the cabin, and realized, I didn't have any shoes! Where are my shoes! I looked to my left and saw a garbage tin, with something smelling like something a raccoon ate, spit up, and then died. Sigh, its probley my shoes. I walked over to the trash can, lifted the lid and there were my shoes cover in swamp muck and garbage. Sighing, I shut the lid and started walking up the road. I mean, who would want to walk in those! But, just as I was turning away, something shiny caught my eyes. I turned back and there! It looked to be a shed of some kind. Walking up to it, I smelled gasoline. Opening the doors I saw an ATV! With a full tank! YES! I started doing a little happy dance on the spot. Wait keys. I looked to my right and bingo, keys!

I grabbed the keys, hopped on the vehicle, and powered it up. Thank god my parents used to send me to my uncle house and the only way to get around was ATV's. That was, of course, before they died...well, never mind. I powered out of the shed and took off down the road.

And in the next chapter We encounter the Miami Rangeman crew! And a pissed off Silvio...Bye!


	3. IMPORTANT!

okay, there's some realllllyyyy crappy shitty weirdo news. my computer screen will not come on thus i can't write my stories and i don't know if the best buy peoples can revive it and if they can't......i might lose all the work on chpt. 3 of Carribbean Dance and chpt. 2 of Place For My Head. i've gotten about halfway through both of them, so it reallllyyyy sucks. like worse the getting pooped on your head by a seagul, ur favorite sandwhich stolen by said seagul, the someone stealing your car.

so, here's what happend:

i was sitting in starbucks using their wi fi, when some fat jerkoff hit's my table knocking it over and the laptop hits the ground and presto! blue screen.

the dude apologized and then without even helping me clean up my searing hot chocolate, takes off the door. now, when ever i try to start it up, blue screen like pure blue.

but i know it's just the screen because that little jingle that windows plays when ever you start it up.

well, it's like 2 in the mornin so, bye.


	4. Buses and Boys

Yay!! I gotz my computer back!

As usual the wonderful world of Plum doesn't belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't be here. It belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Evanovich.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes till I hit civilization. I was on the other side of Bradenton, by the intersection of Lockwood Ridge and State Road 70. I stopped the ATV some 5 ft from where the dirt road went to cement, curving gradually into the road. There was a ditch half full of stinky sewer water. Ewww. It must have been at least 4 o'clock in the afternoon, but, weirdly, the road wasn't jammed pack full of people on their way from work or any other after school activities.

I left my trusty vehicle to probably rust into nothing (unless some lucky duck finds it) and went to the side of the road and looked both ways. In front of me, the glorious chain gas station, Site Station. I could probably get a bus ticket there. On my left and right, hot, steaming pavement. Perfect.

Making sure there wasn't any cars coming, I dashed across to the gas station. stopping to catch my breath, my feet burning, I realized it was freaking hot! Taking off my jacket, I slung it over my shoulder, making sure none of my goodies fell out . I walked over to the gas station, relishing in the cool air. I looked around, I was alone except for cashier, a teenage boy with red hair, freckles, and nerdy glasses. Like, star wars nerdy. This was working to my benefit, though. Would you sell a bus ticket to a 14 year old girl? But, with my 36B's and darling blue eyes, I could totally win this guy over.

Sauntering over, I leaned over the counter and saw the guy looking down my low cut Linkin Park band tee, gulping nervously.

"Excuse me" I purred seductively.

"Y-yes?" the boy, Fred I read on his name tag, stuttered.

"I need a bus ticket to Miami." I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

"I-I'm sorry, B-but aren't y-you a l-little young?" Ugh. Okay pulling out the big guns. I ran my fingers down his arm and I thought the kid was gonna faint. He reached under the counter and pulled out a bus ticket. To Miami. Yes!! I snatched the ticket from his hand, threw the money on the counter.

The ticket said the bus arrived at 4:15. Looking at the clock while walking out the door I saw it was 4:10. I ran quickly over to the bench just as the bus was pulling in; I could see a couple bags on the roof. The fat driver opened the door and I handed him my ticket.

This was one of those small buses where there's only like 4 seats. An old lady that could be passed as a mummy and at least 5 crates of cats filled 2 seats, A guy who could be from rent-a-thug sat in one, and a boy sat in the last one. He was around my age, maybe a year or two older. He had medium length brown hair in kinda a skater look, like it was combed straight then at the ends gelled to the side, emerald eyes, and had a smooth even tan. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a baggy Volcom jacket, and a black and blue DC shoes hat.

Well, I wasn't sitting next Mr. bash your head in, so I went and sat down next to the boy. And he looked thoroughly annoyed.

"This seats taken." he said shortly.

"Well, now it's taken by two people." I snapped back. He glared at me, harrumphed, and glared at the window. And then my stomach growled. Loudly. He looked at me with a raised eye brow, so did rent-a-thug.

"What?! I haven't had anything to eat for god knows how long!" I explained irritably. Reaching into the secret pocket in my jacket, I grabbed a Twix bar, slowly opening the crunchy chocolate-y, carmel-y goodness. And then I took one of the bars… taking it out…and ate it in one chomp. I moaned as the delicious flavors filled my deprived mouth. I finished off the other bar and then decided, what the hell I might as well introduce myself, since I'll be spending the next three hours with Mr. Grumpy.

"Well since we'll be spending the next three hours together, I'm Rebbecca Kluervolle. And who are you?" I said. He looked over at me, rolled his eyes, and stuck out his hand while saying,

"Shane Dawson. Sooo, why are you going to the big bad Miami?" he questioned.

"I have to kick someone's ass." I said airily, like it was no big deal. Shane's eyebrows rocketed up to his hairline.

"And who's ass are you kicking?"

"Silvio Ventura."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"What?" I asked.

"He works at the place I'm going to!" Shane exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Wow, what are the chances?

"So, why do you want a piece of Silvio?" Shane inquired. And so I told him everything from running away, to being locked in a closet, to finally the site station and Fred. He laughed at how weak Fred was.

"Oh geez! That guy was a total wimp!" He said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"And here I am now." I concluded after he had settled down. "Why are you going to Miami?"

"Long story short, moms a lesbian," Okay, didn't see that one coming, " her and her wife went to one of those semen storage places, she got pregnant, a week ago her and her wife, Michelle, got arrested for drug trafficking, drug and alcohol abuse and a whole lotta other shit. Mom begged my Uncle Carlos to take me in, and the adoption was final yesterday, now I'm on my way to his Miami office to meet him. Except, he's in New Jersey, and he won't be here for another week or so. Something bout a woman." Well, that sucks.

"Well that sucks." I said, speaking my thoughts. Then I said something that shocked both of us. "Do you think he'll take me with you guys?"

"Why?" Shane questioned, looking surprised, "Don't you have friends and a family?" My gazed turned pleading.

"Why would I want to go back to someone who beats me? I was an outcast at my school, so no one would question where I was, and my cousin is probably glad to be rid of me." My voice had taken on a begging tone.

"Beats you?!" Shane said, bewildered.

"Only when he's drunk, pissed off, or bored. So, all the time basically." I said sadly. I remember the beating received the day I ran away. It was particularly nasty. Jason had come home mad as hell. Not good since my history teacher most likely called him about the F I received on my final. Shane noticed my sad face and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent, smelling woods, Axe body wash, and something else I couldn't put my finger one.

"Okay, enough depressing stuff, time for twenty questions" Shane said cheerfully after letting me go. I groaned, clapping a hand over my eyes. "You start" He said.

"Favorite band slash singer."

"Justin Beiber." I looked at him wide eyed and mouth open. He started laughing. "Kidding! Wow you should have seen the look on your face. It's really Shine down."

"Mines Three Days Grace." Thank god it wasn't Justin Beiber or else I would have killed him.

"Now, what's your favorite song by both of them. Mines Her Name Is Alice by Shine down and Riot by Three Days Grace." I was surprised by his choice; I would have thought he was more a Sound Of Madness and Bully person.

"Um, mines Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shine down and Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace. Okay, favorite food…" and it continued like this for the rest of the trip. I learned that his favorite food was cheese (mine's cupcakes made to look like ninjas. I got a weird look on this one) all time fav movie was The God Father (Major Payne), coolest clothing brand was DC shoes (LOST), element was plasma (water) and his favorite gemstone was Moonstone(Florite). By that time we arrived at the bus station.

We quickly scrambled off the bus while the bus driver was trying to wake the Mummy.

"Do you have any bags?" I questioned. Shane nodded, pointing to the top of the bus. I took a closer look at the bags now. I could see two duffle bags, a suit case, and a neon skateboard bag case thingy. "Well, I'm guessing that skateboard is your's" I said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so I skateboard a little! Yeeshe!" I rolled my eyes. "So how are we supposed to get the bags down?" I scanned the area, noticing that big muscularly and…tall was getting off the bus. Suddenly, my brain hatched a plan. Not that it was unusual.

"Hey! Mr. Muscles!" He looked over to Shane and me. "Yeah you! Come here." He lumbered over. "Could you help us get those bags up there?" He nodded, reaching up and grabbing **all **the bags, setting 1 duffle, suitcase, and the skateboard bag in front of us, and then taking the remaining duffle bag and walking away. I looked at Shane.

"I'll take the duffle and skateboard. You can take the suitcase." He said. It was a regular suitcase, kind of on the small side, but when I picked it up, it was really light.

"What' in this thing?!" I asked him. "It weighs almost nothing!"

"Plastic bottles." I gave him the universal 'What the hell' look. "They're kinda filled with…plants."

"What kind of plants?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's just moss! Geez!" Oh well, so he has a bag full of moss. Nobody's perfect. I took a better look at the bus station. It looked to be on the outskirts of Miami, run down with a single ticket man watching a local football game on one of those portable T.V's, and an old beaten wooden door leading to not even god knows what.

* * *

We walked out into the baking heat, and I put my jacket one to be saved from a sunburn. We were facing a rundown old neighborhood, with a single doubled road, each side going the opposite direction. The walls of the apartments were covered with various forms of graffiti. There were a group of teenagers hanging out at a street corner, staring at us blankly. We started walking in the opposite direction when my feet started hurting. Then they felt uncomfortable. And then it was a burning fire.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" I started yelling, jumping from foot to foot. There was a small patch of dirt and grass. I scrambled over to it, the grass giving me protection from the burning sidewalk. Shane's eyebrows furrowed, looking at my feet.

"You're not wearing any shoes?" He said dumbly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! Do you have any extra shoes?" Shane reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of skull Air walks. They were two sizes too big, I'm a size 6 and ½, but they would do.

We set off till we got to a better part of town. Nice houses decorated the lawns and Priuses and convertibles. Come on, who seriously buys a Prius?! We stopped on the corner of Miami way and Shanghai street.

Shane took out his cell phone, quickly typing in a number. A male voice answered on the other end. This is how the conversation went.

"Hey…Yeah…Uh huh….Well, I got something extra with me" Shane winked at me "…You'll see…Bye." End of conversation.

"Well?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was Rangeman's Miami boss. This is where he's going to pick us up. The building is just 10 minuets away, but with the way he drives, he'll be here in 5 max." Shane smirked. We stood there in comfortable silence, until a loud screech interrupted the silence. A black SUV screeched to a stop in front of us. A man rolled down the passenger side window and raised an eyebrow at us.

"I thought I was only picking one?" The man had a deep, gruff, but warm, voice.

"Well, by a twist of fate, you've got two." Shane answered. We climbed in the back seat and I looked at the driver. A huge giant of a man. Scary. The first guy started talking.

"So, who's the chick?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, looking at us through the rear view mirror.

"Um, I'm not a chick, and my names Rebbecca. Rebbecca Kluervolle. Be in awe of my awesomeness." I stated proudly. The man and Shane raised their eyebrows at me.

"Where you pick this one up? The loony bin?" The man said. I glared at him.

"Whatever. What's your name baldy?" I said, referring to his gleaming head. His face darkened.

"Names Bill. Call me Laser." Laser? What the hell? Laser saw my confused face. "I was in the Army." Oh. Go figure. "Okay, so why am I taking the Chicka to the office?"

"Long story. I'll explain later." Shane replied just as we were pulling up to an iron gate set just inside a plain office building. Oh boy.

* * *

Okay, I lied. We don't see Silvio in this one. But, we meet a guy from the Rangeman crew. Please review!


	5. Just plain ol' Chappy 4 er, 5

Yes, I updated.

Disclaimer: This shall be the only disclaimer for the entire story, for I don't see the point in putting a disclaimer for every chapter, cause' I obviously don't own Stephanie Plum. (though, I do wonder if JE will give me the rights for christmas...yeah, probably not...)

The big guy clicked a button on a key fob, and the gate swung open. I swallowed, feeling the lump in my throat. Okay, I was nervous. I mean, the guy tied me up and locked me in a closet. Any sane person would be nervous.

We pulled into a parking space, and Shane jumped out of the car. The rest of us weren't so quick. I walked over to him as Big Guy, as I will start referring to him in my head, grabbed his bags and lumbered over to the elevator, going up to wherever. The garage was about 80x40 feet, filled with black SUVs, a Jag, and a Mercedes. Three security cameras were positioned, so the whole garage was being watched. I started chewing on the inside of my check, a nervous habit. Laser looked up to the security camera closest to us, waved and gave a cheeky grin. I was starting to like this guy! He kind of reminded me of my dad, if he had all of his hair back.

The elevator dinged open, and I looked right into the eyes of the enemy.

Silvio fucking Ventura.

Stephanie's POV

"Stop! You're in violation of your bond!" I yelled after my skip. Ladina LaTifa. Age 29, 350 pounds, and had gotten taken to jail for beating up the cashier at McDonalds because he had asked if she wanted to make her meal fit for a whale. I would've probably beaten him up to.

We were running on Stark Street, where Ladina lived in a rundown apartment. As soon as she had opened the apartment door and looked out at me, she'd started running like a freight train down the stairs and out the door. I started after her, just waiting for her to trip in those fuzzy pink slippers. She did. Maybe the gods were being nice today.

I pounced on Ladina, putting her hands in cuffs, then hauling her up (quite a feat) and dragging her back to the car.

After I had dropped Ladina off at the cop shop (Where Morelli had yet again yelled at me for my job, all because I had ripped my jeans), I leaned up against my car, and whispered into the air,

"I need a doughnut."

"You and me both, Babe." I nearly jumped out of my pants when Ranger materialized next to me.

"Christ Ranger, I thought we talked about the whole one-minute-I'm-alone-then-your-here thing? And why for everything that is holy, do you need a doughnut." Ranger needing a doughnut? That was wayyy out of character.

"I need to talk to you. Let's go back to my apartment. It's safe." I knew by 'safe', he meant Bug free. I nodded, and then looked at my car. "I'll get one of the men to get it." Okay. Fine by me.

We walked over to where Ranger had parked his Badass truck. _He needs a ladder or something _I thought, hauling myself up. Ranger climbed in with no problem, the corners of his mouth showing his mirth at my struggles. Jerk. I finally got in (no help from Batman), and took off. Ranger called someone to pick up my POS, and then went into his zone. I speculated. Why would Ranger want to talk to me? And what was so messed up that he need a doughnut? I mean, a doughnut for crissake. Ranger usually keeps his body so sugar-free, that one would think he was allergic to it! I kept speculating until we got to his apartment. We got out, and went to the elevator. Ranger still hasn't spoken.

We walked into his apartment, and headed to the kitchen. Ranger grabbed 2 beers and set them on the counter. I hoped on a stool and Ranger did the same.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Range held up his hand, and breathed in deeply. And again. And again. And again. Then he spoke.

"Whatever I say in this room, will not leave, no matter what." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded. "I…I adopted my nephew." I stared at Ranger not fully comprehending what went into my ears.

Did Ranger just say he _adopted his nephew?_

Rangers POV

I gulped, wondering what the hell she was thinking. Usually, Steph's an open book. But, right now, she was closed off. I knew that what I had said was…shocking but…

"Did you just say that you adopted your _nephew?_" She asked incredulously. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Yeah."

"Wow. So, um, where is he?" She asked looking around.

"I'm supposed to pick him up in a couple days. He's in my Miami office. I should probably call them and see if he made." She looked thoughtful, staring down at the floor.

"Why are you telling me this?" I looked at her. I didn't really know myself why. I guess I was slightly apprehensive. I hadn't seen my nephew in 8 years, and I didn't really know anything about teenagers.

"I guess I'm a little scared. I mean I haven't seen him in years, and I'm not exactly very good with kids." She nodded.

"I could help you, you know. I have 3 nieces, maybe they'll get along!" She exclaimed brightly.

"Um, I'm not so sure. He's 15. Not sure he would get along with 9 and a 7 year old. Much less a baby." She looked shocked for a moment, and then regained her composure. Steph opened her mouth to speak, when my phone rang. I picked it up looking at who was calling. Laser, the Miami boss. I got a little worried that something had happened. I answered it.

"Yo."

"Ranger, there's a slight problem. Apparently, Shane brought a friend…" Some scuffling on the other side. "Okay, well, Silvio and the friend know each other, and are now locked into a pretty good wrestling match. Oh, ouch. That's gonna hurt in the mornin'. Well, anyways, I would seriously consider coming down here, this instance. Hey wa-" The phone line went dead. I stared at the phone in shock.

"Who was that?" Steph inquired.

"That was the Miami boss. I need to get down there pronto." I picked up my phone again, dialing Tank.

"I want to come." I looked over at her. Her chin was locked, her eyes determined. I shrugged.

"Fine by me." Tank answered, and I told him to get me and Steph on a private jet to Miami. Tank hung up.

"I have us on a jet, it leaves in 10 minutes." She nodded. I grabbed her arm and hauled her out the door.

"Ranger, I can walk."

"I know."

Rebbeca's POV

I was in a whirl-wind of teeth and claws, hands and knees. I had launched myself at Silvio, yelling at him for locking me in a closet. He tried to pin me down, but I kneed him in the crotch. I heard Laser talking to someone on a phone, but I couldn't decipher what he was saying.

I was yanked off Silvio by Shane, my arms held behind my back. Silvio staggered up.

"Bastard." I spat at him.

So...hum... I will try and get every chapter at least 1000 words long. And yes, Ranger will be a little OOC in this story. ...well, Click the button that says Review, for they mean more and faster updates!


	6. In which we fight over remotes

So, um, I did different Pov's last chapter…..Er, the Ranger one is probably a one-time thing. …R&R

Steph's POV

I sat next to Ranger in the jet, fidgeting nervously. Glancing over at Ranger, I took in his sitting position. It was casual, but you could see a nervous tension tightening his muscles, making his eyes seem wilder. I leaned over and touched his arm, making him jump a little.

"Stop being so nervous. I'm sure you'll be a great substitute father." I said reassuringly. Or, at least I tried. He blew out a breath.

"I know. But, I'm not the best with children. You know, I probably would have made one of my siblings take him if it wasn't for Mama Manoso. And the fact that they have 5 kids each of their own." He explained. This Ranger, was…insecure. Something I'd never seen before. I surprised me a little, that he was sharing so much information.

"Well, at least the Manoso name won't ever die out." I said jokingly. "But, describe your nephew…Er, son…Great, now I'm confused." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Well, from what I remember, he has bright green eyes, brown hair, and was short for his age. I could tell immediately that he would be a trouble-maker and a heart-breaker." He smiled. "Reminds me of myself really."

I nodded, and then leaned back into my seat looking out the window down at the water reflecting the suns rays. Something jumped out of the water, which from this height, it looked like a tiny black speck. Then another, and another. I leaned towards the window, trying to get a better look.

"Hey Ranger, come look at this." He got up and crouched next to me, looking down at the water.

"Dolphins. Probably Bottlenose." I looked at them in slight awe. Sure, I'd seen dolphins at aquariums, but seeing them in their natural habitat, it was pretty…awesome.

"Wow." I could feel Ranger silently laughing, probably mentally full-blown laughing. I turned around and smacked his arm "Jerk."

Rebbecca's POV

Still breathing heavily, I dusted myself off. Shane had released me moments before, and stepped back. Serves him right, he pulled me off Silvio before I had extracted my full revenge. I heard Laser sigh, and turned to him. He was looking down at a mangled piece of wires and glass.

"That was my phone. One of you," He glared at Silvio and me. "Knocked into me, making me drop it, then kicked it, and good bye phone! Damn, that was my favorite. I called Ranger; he should be here in 3 hours." Still glaring, he marched up to the elevators. I giggled a little. The way he marched, he looked a little like Zim from Invader Zim. Laser turned and glared at me before the elevator doors closed.

"Well, Er, this is awkward." Shane mused. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh why, why must I always get the worst luck?" Silvio pulled at his hair and walked in circles. I glared at him.

"Hey, this isn't a trip in the park for me either. In fact, I would rather we never even speak to each other again." Silvio fixed his eyes on mine.

"Then why, for every thing that is Holy, did you come and find me?"

"Well, I had to have my revenge _somehow._" I stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world; adding an eye roll. Silvio huffed, walked to the elevator, and went up to…somewhere. I turned to Shane.

"Well, shall we." I gestured to the transportation machine. Shane shrugged, and followed me to the elevators.

"Er, what floor." He started for the '5' button. I swatted his away. "**I **will be doing the button pressing here!" And I clicked to '5' button. "What's on that floor?"

"The control room."

"Well, beam us up Scotty." The elevator rose up, and I felt a little like a Jedi for some strange reason. I shrugged mentally. The guidance counselor had once said I had an 'odd, sadistic, different view on the world'. I mused on that. I mean, sure, when I read my favorite books, I usually yelled in glee when my least favorite characters were being tortured. For example, Ginny Weasley. I absolutely detested the stupid ginger. And, I loved Lord Voldy. My eyebrows knitted together. Did that make me odd? No, I didn't think so, just different. Of course, who would want to be a cookie cutter cheerleader? I would rather be the odd normal slash different person who did her own things, had her own agenda. And that was exactly what I was.

The elevator doors dinged open, effectively stopping my musing. We stepped into a large room, which was filled with cubicles and computers. Large men rushed around, probably straightening up for 'Rangers' arrival. Six overly muscled men sat behind little screens, surveillance probably. We walked around; Shane nodding to some of the men.

"HEADS UP!" We turned just in time to see a soccer ball hurling towards us. I jumped out of the way, unfortunately, Shane wasn't so lucky. He let out a whoosh of air as the ball hit his stomach. I grimaced and crouched next to where he had fallen.

"Why *cough* didn't you *cough* warn me?"

"Well, I would have the thought that the loud voice yelling at us to duck would have been a clue." I said, rolling my eyes. I helped him up, and finally took notice of how tall he was compared to me. Standing at a small 5"2, I felt kinda dwarfed by his 5"7 stature. A tall wiry man jogged over to us.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. One of the guys threw it a little too hard." He grimaced, his hazel eyes showing concern, then recognition. "Oh god, your Rangers nephew!" He paled. "Shit, now I'm probably gonna be fired." Another large man came up to us. He had blonde hair, and brown eyes. His pale skin made him look sick under the florescent lights.

"Pay no attention to Bean here, he's anal about anything and everything." 'Bean' rounded on the guy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! And none of this wouldn't have happened if you had controlled your strength! I'm probably gonna get fired because of you!" He shoved a finger into the blonde's chest. "And, my name isn't Bean. Its Alex. Not Bean, Alex. Just Alex." He turned to us. "This here is Mitchell." Mitchell gave a wave and a grin.

"Now, Bean, I'm sure Ranger or Laser isn't gonna fire their best hacker! We'd be in ruins if it wasn't for you!" Alex glared at Mitchell.

"Yea, I guess your right. Well, can we ask what are your names?" Alex turned to us again, the argument obviously done.

"I'm Rebbecca and this is Shane." I pointed to myself, and then to Shane, who was still trying to catch his breath. Shaking my head, I hauled him along. "Nice meeting you!" I called over my shoulder.

"So, where do you think Laser went?" Shane pointed down a hall way, where a door stood at the end. We walked over to it and barged in. Laser was at his desk having a staring match with Silvio.

"Its about time you two showed up! I thought I was gonna have to send out a search party." Laser said the last part sarcastically.

"Well, soorrryyy, we got ambushed by a soccer ball. And two people." I sat Shane in a chair, and he was still grimacing in pain. Leaning on his chair, I looked at Laser. "Sooo, I guess you want to know the story?" Laser nodded. "Well, okay."

"I was minding my own business on the couch, when my cousin comes busting into the living room with my English final. Now, I'm a pretty good writer, or so I've been told, but all the stupid questions weren't even relevant to English! Well, I did horribly, and my English teacher, Mrs. Mcagglio, called an appointment with my cousin, who is my legal gaurdian." I snorted. "Some gaurdian. All he did was beat and belittle me." A shadow crossed over my face, and I felt my eyes tighten. "So, after a few kicks and punches, I was able to scramble out the front door. Jason, my cousin, chased after me, and I just kept running. There was this river, the Little Manatee river, and it being February, the river was deathly cold. But, me being the awesome dare-devil, jumped into the river, effectively cutting off the chase.

"Jason loved himself too much to swim in his clothes, and the bridge was 3 miles away. I turned and walked into the forest, and that's the last time I ever hope to see Him. After a while, I was getting tired, bored, and hungry. And then…You want to know what happened?" Two of them nodded, Shane didn't, he'd already heard the story, though not in much detail. "Two words. Swamp. Muck." Laser gasped.

"No! Not the dreaded Swamp Muck! When I was little, I had lost a bike to that stuff."

"Quiet you, now let me finish. I lost my beloved shoes that day, they were my favorite pair." I sniffed a little, then Silvio finally spoke up.

"You should have smelled them things! It was like someone had plugged up a skunk, than fed it bean burritos from Taco Time! And then, stuffed it full of stink bombs." He grimaced. "Give me mustard gas any day." I glared.

"Thank you for all your interuptions. Now, as I was saying, I lost my shoes, but carried them with me in their memory. Treking through the woods in only my bare feet, it was needless to say, it hurt. But, when I heard a loud growling, I knew I had found someone. I peaked through a bush to see a gargantuan truck. And I remember thinking 'This thing probably ate luxury cars for breakfast.' and then 'escape route!' So, I snuck into the bed which was so conveniently empty. I was all nice and comfy, when I was yanked out by Angry eyes over there. Blah blah blah, I went inside with him, turned around and was knocked out." I glared at Silvio. "You know, that hurt.

"Anyways, I woke up in a closet, got the rope off that were tying my hands together, and walked into the kitchen. Pretty basic cabin set up. Then, I went into the living room. I was looking through his mail when I found his pay check…Okay, he leaves their pay check out in the open like that? It was signed to a 'Silvio Ventura." Shane snorted. "Yea, I know, I sung the Slinkey song for his last name. Well, then I went scavenging for some money. I found seven dollars and fifty cents in change. I found my shoes which Angry eyes so lovingly put them in the garbage. I wasn't gonna use them, so I left them. I saw a shed, which had an ATV in it, grabbed the keys which were hanging up next to it, and took off. Found myself on the other side of Bradenton, got a bus ticket, and sat next to Shane, and we hit off like Hagrids rock cakes…Okay, maybe not like those. And that concludes it."

They were kinda stunned into silence. Then Shane busted out laughing.

"Dude, I didn't know your last name was Ventura!" Silvio glared.

"Shut. Up. You don't know how much shit I went through from that. Even Ranger got a kick from it…" I was puzzled. Who the heck was this Ranger?

"Er, I'm conffuzzle. Who's Ranger?" Shane looked at me.

"You have heard me call him Uncle Carlos. I would probably call him Ranger if I were you, or you'd be waking up in Antarctica." I was a little stunned. Then grinned maliciously.

"I will see if that's a threat he will live up too." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Your death." Laser then spoke up.

"Why, for every thing that his holy, did you leave your pay check?" He asked, looking at Silvio like he had three heads. Silvio shuffled his feet.

"Er, I forgot it. It wasn't like I was leaving for good!" Silvio got up and stormed out the door, probably he had work to do. Laser sighed, while I sat down in Silvio's unused chair.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna wait for Ranger, he should be here in 2 and a half more hours. For the mean time, you guys can hang out on one of the unused apartments on four. I have…mischief to do." He shuffled out the door, and locked it, probably planning something devious.

"Okay, shall we?" Shane looked at me, a sly grin on his face.

"One thing you should know about me, I never listen to the rules. Unless of course they're life threatening…Okay, I say, we mess with everyone when they walk away from their desks."

"Like, moving things around or something?"

"Just like that. And putting clear glue on their chairs…"

10 minutes later, we had 5 bottles of clear super glue.

"Hey Shane, why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottles? And don't tell me its 'air-activated' because, I've left bottles open to bust that question" Shane looked puzzled.

"You know, that's a good question. Well, lets get started." We hid behind a wall separating us from our first victim. It was a middle aged guy, who looked like he was doing computer searches of some type. After a couple minutes, he checked his watch, and muttered 'finally, coffee break.' We sprang into action. I was gonna re-arrange things and Shane would smear super glue on the seat and back of the cloth chair. I was done first, so I went on look-out.

A few minutes later, I saw the guy come out of a door way and start heading back. I signaled to Shane who was just getting done. We ran out of the cubicle and hid behind the same wall as before. Watching as the guy sat down and lean back in his chair. We saw him frown at his mouse which was on top of his computer coiled up like a snake. He tried to reach forward to get a better look, but found himself unable to move. Struggling, he was stuck head to thigh to his chair. I giggled.

"Come on, before he sees us. On to the next victim." I whispered. We snuck over to the other side of the office, not to arouse suspicion on that particular area. I spotted the next person, it was a younger looking guy, fresh out of high school by the looks of it. He was also in a cubicle, doing filing. How you could do filing from a cubicle, I will never understand. He got up and headed to the bath rooms, which was conveniently located a couple feet from him.

"We don't have much time!" Racing into his cubicle, I re-arranged the files, and did the same thing with the mouse. We heard the door open and we scrambled back out. The young dude sat down like the last guy, and saw his mouse. But, like before, he couldn't move. Shane and I had to get out of there fast, or we would give away our position by our laughter. We went into the doorway where we saw the first guy get the coffee.

"Oh my god! Did you see the first guys face!"

"Yea! And the second guys noobness. It was practically radiating off him." We were so caught up in our reminiscing, that we didn't realize Mitchell come in. We got hauled up to our feet by our necks.

"Well, well, well. What'd we have here? Hey Dibs! I think I found the culprits!" He yelled back out into the control room. I looked at Shane and we both gulped. The guy from our first attack rolled in and glared at us.

"You! You little twerps! When my ass gets unglued to this chair, I'm gonna send you to a Russia and let the trainees use you as target practice!" We both gulped.

"Now, Laser has given me orders to lock you guys into the apartment on four. And not to let you out until Ranger gets here." Dragging us, he stopped at the elevator, then thought it would be better to drag us down the stairs. By the time we got to the fourth floor, I knew my back was gonna be black and blue. Mitchell threw us in the apartment, and we landed gracefully on our butts.

"Hey! Let us out!" I yelled at the door. "Jerks." I turned to see Shane seated on the couch, picking up the remote. "Hey, if we're stuck in here, I get the remote. All guys watch are things about cars." Shane snorted.

"Yeah right, we watch other things! And all girls watch is fashion crap." I gasped.

"Never would I stoop so low! Tom and Jerry is on right now, and I have never ever missed an episode. It could be a new one!"

"Tom and Jerry stopped making new ones ages ago! Pimp my Ride is on! And everyone knows cars over rule cartoons." He turned on the telly and I huffed.

"Give me the remote."

"Um…no."

"Um…yes."

"No."

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes, hands on hips. He grinned back, waving the remote tauntingly. "Argh! Give me the stupid remote!"

"No!"

"Argh!" I tackled him trying to reach the remote, but he kept it just out of my reach. I sat on sat on him, reaching for the remote, but he used his other hand to push me off. We fell onto the floor, and Shane got up and ran towards the kitchen. I scrambled after him, and we ran through the apartment, me chasing him, never getting the upper hand. I growled as we rounded into the bedroom. He was on one side of the bed, with me being closer to the door.

"Watcha gonna do now shorty?" I narrowed my eyes. No one ever calls me short and gets away with it, even if it is true!

"You. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. Short." He smirked.

"Oh, I just did shorty." I gave a wild yell and ran to the other side of the bed, while Shane hopped onto the bed, closed the door, and I heard a lock click into place. What the hell? The lock was on the outside of the door.

"Hey!" I pounded on the door. "Let me out! This isn't funny!" I kicked and pounded on the door, and I heard the volume on the T.V go up.

"This is Chad's 1958 Pointiac Bonneville. It was a nice car back in the day, but now its more or less a death trap. The front seat is almost gone, and you can forget the other 3. Just about no breaks, and the air conditioning spills out nothing, and have you seen this paint job? Way too much bon- and not enough do-."

I tuned it out and sat on the bed, settling down to wait for the next 2 hours…

2 hours later

I was soo bored. But according to the clock, Ranger would be here any minute.

Steph's POV

I looked my self over, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in my shirt. I had on the ripped jeans from this morning, and a dark blue t-shirt.

"You look fine." I huffed.

"Easy for you to say! All you wear is black." Ranger grinned slightly in the car. He had someone drop off a black SUV for us at the landing field in Fort Lauderdale. It had taken about ten minutes for us to go from Ft. Lauderdale to Miami, and we were both pretty jittery. We were now in the parking garage of Rangers building, and it looked just the same as the one in Trenton; Except of course, the cars being different. We climbed out just as the Elevator doors opened and three men stepped out. I recognized Silvio from when he still worked at the Trenton office.

"Ranger! Thank god you're here man. Those two have been wrecking havoc. The glued Dibs and some new guy to their chairs!" Ranger rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. Anyways, the friend is actually pretty new. They met on the bus down here, and hit it off. The girl, god she's a demon. She called me baldy!" He faked sniffed and I giggled. The bald guy looked over at me. "Oh, and who is this lovely lady?" He did a half bow.

"Laser, this is Stephanie. Stephanie this is Laser. He's the Miami boss. And of course you know Silvio, and this is Mitchell, Laser's right hand man." Ranger explained curling an arm around my waist. I grinned in my head. I think Ranger is jealous.

"Keep a leach on this on, she looks feisty." Mitchell said. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a stocky build. Laser had no hair, green eyes, and a slightly muscled body. They looked completely different. I mentally shrugged. What did I know.

Ranger rolled his eyes. "Shut up Mitchell. Where are they?"

"We've locked them up in an apartment on four. Rebbecca didn't sound happy. I feel for Shane, in here." Laser looked horrified, and pointed to his heart. I guess Rebbecca was the name of the 'friend'. Ranger's eye twitched.

"You locked two teenagers in an apartment together. How thick can you people get?" Ranger spoke softly and slowly. Laser got a strange look on his face, like a mixture of the universal 'oh shit' look and laughing hysterically. Mitchell had the same look and Silvio didn't have emotion on his face.

"If he kills her, thank god." He said. We all got onto the elevator, which was pretty big.

"Oh? And why is that." I inquired. Laser smiled.

"Silvio is the reason Rebbecca is even here. Locking her in a closet, the idiot. Any sane person would want revenge." My eyebrows furrowed together.

"You locked a poor defenseless person in a closet? You idiot!" I scolded him. "What if she couldn't get out or something? What did you do? Knock her over the head?" Silvio blushed.

"Er, yeah." The elevator dinged, and we could her the television set all the way from here.

"What the hell?" Mitchell said. "Here's the apartment I put them in." The door was practically vibrating. Mitchell pounded on the door. "Shane! Open up! They're here!" The volume went down to normal, and a teen opened the door. Just as Ranger had described, he had brown hair, done in the skater look, green eyes, but was only an inch or so shorter than me.

"Oh. Um, hold on. Come in." He went into the back of the apartment, and we all followed. He stopped in front of a door, which I presumed was the bedroom. He motioned for us to be silent. "Rebbecca? If I let you out, will you not attack me?" Silence. We all looked questionably. "Okay, I'm gonna let you out now…" He opened the door and someone jumped out, throwing herself at Shane. They crashed into the wall and she started kicking and hitting him.

"You Jerk! You freaking locked me in a room for TWO HOURS! I WAS GOING INSANE!" Mitchell hauled the girl off of Shane, he was looking a little worse for wear, but still okay. The girl struggled in Mitchells arms, before seeing Ranger and I.

"Oh, hum. They're here." She had clear blue eyes, not unlike my own. But, black hair that was straight at the top, which fell into uniform ringlets at the bottom. The bottom of the curls had a solid 2 inches of electric blue dye coloring them. She was painfully short, probably not even 5' 3". A Linkin Park shirt and black ripped jeans (naturally and artificially) with the man made ones having red underneath them. Her feet had skulled Air Walks. They looked too big for her.

"Can I let you down now?" She looked thoughtful.

"Oh hum, I guess…" He dropped her on her butt, where she made an undignified 'oomph' sound. Rebbecca stood up and crossed her arms over chest. "Well, I guess these idiots have already told you my name, so, what's yours?" Shane stood behind her. I extended my hand.

"Stephanie Plum, its very nice to meet you." She shook my hand firmly.

"Likewise. I'm guessing Florida heat isn't good for your hair." I grinned. I liked her, she was amusing.

"Yes. I don't think I'll be coming back here with out some de-frizzerfier." She grinned also, then looked at Ranger.

"I guess you're Uncle Carlos." I heard the others breath in sharply.

"Its Ranger to you."

"Huh, how about Carlos?"

"Would you like to go to Antarctica?"

"Sure, I get to see penguins."

Hum, I do belive that Chapter was a little violent...But, I was listening to SlipKnot the majority of the time I was writing this...Please Review?

Also, I will be changing my username ( just a notice for those losers who search by author) to Pulse of Music...


	7. Meetings and Greetings

Looky, I updated!

Steph's POV

"_Sure, I get to see penguins."_

I giggled silently. I'd never seen someone get Ranger so worked up. His eye looked a little twitchy, and his lips were set in a purse line. I saw the other guys trying to surpress giggles of their own.

"Well, I think we should take this back out into the living room." Laser said, and we all shuffled back out. I sat on the couch between Ranger and Silvio, while Rebbecca and Shane sat on the floor. Laser and Mitchell remained standing, not looking the least bit uncomfortable.

Rebbecca's POV

I sat down on the carpeted floor next to Shane. We all looked at one another for a minute, not really knowing what to say. Shane cleared his throat and poked me in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't you have something to ask them?" He looked pointedly over at Stephanie and Ranger. I sighed.

"Okay, um…Well, I was wondering…If I could come and live with you guys?" I bit my lip, looking down at the floor.

"Um, give us a minute." They both got up and walked into the kitchen…

Steph's POV

"Ranger, we have to take her in!" Ranger looked at me.

"Well, we have to consider everything. We don't know her whole story, who would she live with? I know you don't have enough room in that small apartment of yours, and I'm not comfortable letting another person in the Batcave." I felt a little hurt that he was letting someone other than me in the Batcave, but them pushed it aside. This was technically his 'son', so it wasn't unexpected. But then I thought about the other two things. We didn't know the whole story, but she seemed nice enough, if not a little crazy. And the living arrangement; That bothered me. I debated for a second about telling Ranger I had been keeping secret for a while, from everyone…

"Ranger…About the living arrangements…I won't be living in that small apartment anymore." Rangers eyebrows lowered a bit and he looked confused.

"What?"

"I've been saving money for this flat, and I finally got enough. The papers went through today, actually early this morning, right before I went after my skips." Ranger looked shocked, then a slight upturn to his lips told me he was amused.

"You never disappoint babe. But, if you needed more space, I could have just bought you a flat, you didn't need to save up the money." I sighed and looked at the man standing in front of me. He knew women's bodies, but needed some teaching on their minds.

"Ranger, I did this for me, to prove that I could do something. Just like I continue doing BEAing. Or, keep eating Pineapple upside down cake, to prove that I can still fit into size seven jeans." Ranger nodded.

"I see what you mean. How big is the flat?"

"Its two bedroom two bath, a nice sized living room and a medium sized kitchen. I even get my own parking space." I salivated at the thought. "The parking garage is inside, so no more scraping ice off my car, and unexpected bird droppings." Ranger chuckled. "So, its settled then. Rebbecca is coming to stay with me." I thought about the girl in the next room. She looked so small and helpless, but from what I've seen in the short time I've known her, she could take care of herself. I smiled wistfully. I had never really wanted kids, but this shouldn't be so hard. No having to change diapers or wake up in the middle of the night.

"Well, that takes care of one thing…but what of her background? Maybe I could have Silvio run a search on her…" Ranger mused, speaking to himself.

"Ranger, we've been in here for awhile, maybe we should rejoin the others?" Ranger nodded, and we went back out, sitting in the same places as before. "We've talked it over, and you're coming to stay with me. I hope you like hamsters." She jumped up and squealed, and threw herself at me, taking me into a crushing hug. I 'oomph' ed, and hugged her back. She released me, and stood back up, a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you so much! I really didn't want to go back to my cousin. He isn't the nicest person…" I was intrigued, but didn't ask into the subject. Ranger then started talking.

"Its late," It was about 11 o'clock. "I suggest we all get to bed. Steph and Rebbecca, you guys can have this apartment, Me and Shane will take the one across the hall. Laser, Silvio, and Mitch, get out." They looked dejected, except for Silvio, he just walked right out the door. Shoulders slumped, heads down. Mitch looked up and said,

"But we were gonna have a sleep over with the girls!" Rebbecca looked confused.

"No we wer-!" Laser had slapped a hand over her mouth, then let out a yell as she…bit his hand? Laser glared while Rebbecca made gagging sounds.

"Dude, you're hand tastes gross. Do you wash after you go to the bathroom?" Laser looked hurt.

"Of course I do you retard! I'm appalled that you would even think that!" Rebbecca rolled her eyes.

'Oh shut up you big baby." Ranger shook his head and pointed straight armed towards the door.

"Out." Mitch sighed.

"Okay boss…whatever you say…" They shuffled towards the door, shoulders slumped and heads down. It truly was a funny sight.

When they finally left, I turned towards Ranger.

"Okay, time for you to get out." Ranger just looked at me. "What?"

"I've never heard you actually give me an order…"

"I tell you to get out all the time."

"Yes, but never in wording." I rolled my eyes, and pointed towards the door.


End file.
